Erase or Zero (Straight Version)
by JYAS
Summary: Len has a difficult decision to make: his girlfriend, or his friend. Based loosely on "Erase or Zero," a little sappy. This is the STRAIGHT version, so Kaito x Len fans can go read the slashy one. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

**This is a remake of my previous fanfic based on Erase or Zero. Some people might have found that too slashy for their tastes, so I made this one instead, which is strictly friendship. For those of you who would be disappointed with this, check out the other version which will give you everything you want (I hope). For those of you who prefer friendship, I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p>Len sighed. His calendar clearly marked the 26th. The date was circled neatly with a red pen. When did he do that? A month ago, maybe? He knew that he never looked at the calendar, but had marked it nevertheless. And, expectedly, he hadn't paid it a glance since.<p>

He supposed this mess was his fault, and no one else's. He also reasoned that there was no way to remedy the situation in a way where everyone was happy.

A few days ago, on the 19th, one of Len's upperclassmen asked him to the school dance. It was a beautiful, charming girl by the name of Hatsune Miku. Len had been quite infatuated with the girl since the first time he saw her, which was at the entrance ceremony earlier that year. As such, he eagerly agreed. The dance was on...

The 26th.

It just so happened that this was a week ago, and not the reason why he marked the calendar. The real reason was that his childhood friend, Kaito Shion, was graduating that day. Undoubtedly, Kaito would want him to attend. Len had thought of perhaps throwing a follow-up celebration, but it wouldn't have the same effect...

Len couldn't be in two places at once.

"Hey, Len, what's got you so depressed? I mean, you're usually unbearable to be around, but this time it's not so loud.'

Len turned towards the speaker, his sister Rin. "_I'm_ not the unbearable twin. You are far more annoying."

"Mmm... I'm pretty sure you've got it backwards there," argued Rin casually, joining Len underneath the kotatsu. "So what's bothering you?"

"I have two commitments on the 26th, and I can't choose which one's more important."

"Let's see, the 26th... there's Kaito-nii's graduation and...?" Rin stared at her brother inquisitively while peeling an orange. She had done it so many times that it was mechanical. "What's the other one?"

"Hatsune-san invited me to the dance."

"_You_ have a date with _the_ Hatsune Miku?" She popped a slice in her mouth. "No wonder you're conflicted."

"So, which should I choose?" Len pressed.

"It depends. Do you want to be thought of as an unreliable friend or an unreliable boyfriend?"

"Neither," Len moaned, burying his head in his hands.

"Well, I'm afraid that you won't get anywhere being selfish. Cancel with Miku or cancel with Kaito-nii, and stop being a baby."

'_Stop being a baby._' Len wished his life was that simple. Kaito had been his friend for 9 years; missing his graduation would be beyond rude. Miku was the beautiful, kind, brilliant princess of the school; Len might never get this chance again.

* * *

><p>The 26th came around. Len put on the nicest tuxedo he could, tried his best to fix his hair, and set out for the dance. He hoped the date would go so well, he forgot all about the friend he wasn't supporting.<p>

Miku was beautiful. The dark-grey, sleeveless gown of silk she wore went all too well with her teal hair, which, though she usually wore it in pigtails, was done in an elegant half-ponytail. He couldn't help smiling.

"You look incredible, Hatsune-san," he said with sincerity. He offered her a hand, which she took.

This school event was unlike all before it; usually, there was lots of loud music, harsh beats, and junk food. For the end of the year, the administration had opted for a much cleaner, more respectable event. The music ranged from classical to more modern, slow, romantic songs. There were some tables around the edges of the dance floor, which had been covered with dark-red tablecloths. The student council and a few other volunteers ran around taking orders. There was even a menu.

Len wondered if the school administration had maybe just a little too much money to burn.

They danced to two songs, one some waltz by a classical composer Len wouldn't know the name to and the other a slow ballad that Len couldn't make out the words to - both were exquisite. Since it was dark out, and they were hungry, Len suggested they eat. So, they chose a nice table far away from the speakers or any other couple.

They discussed the menu with interest, and when their orders were placed, Len found out that Miku didn't like to go to school dances since they were too loud, but this event had promised to be different. Apparently, she had liked Len for a long time, but didn't know how to say so, and this party had just been the first real opportunity she had. Len laughed and told her about his long crush on her, and how her asking him had been a dream come true.

Dinner went fairly well. They would point to classmates sometimes, identifying them for the other person, since they had completely different classes. Miku was a year above Len, so it wasn't a surprising predicament. At some point, Miku brought up her friends, Gumi and Teto, who Len enjoyed hearing about. Len was shocked to hear that Miku was acquainted with his twin sister, Rin.

"She's a sweet girl. A bit loud, but sweet," said Miku.

"I don't know about sweet," replied Len, "but she's definitely loud."

It was time for dessert. Again, they consulted the menu. Miku commented, "Look, the first item is ice cream. It's the middle of winter; who would eat ice cream in the cold?"

"Kaito would," said Len. Miku tilted her head in a way that clearly said, _Who's Kaito?_ "Kaito's my best friend, and he's sort of obsessed with the sweet. Last year, he wanted some when it was below freezing. He called me up to complain about the ice cream store on the corner being closed."

"Wow. But why was the parlor closed? I remember walking by it in winter, and it was still open."

"Well, that's the really funny part. It was 3 in the morning when he left the message. I mean, I'm used to him not caring about the weather, but the time doesn't matter either? Of course, there was some in the fridge the whole time, but it was 3 in the morning; he wasn't really awake." They laughed.

Miku laughed at the offer of crepes. She said it reminded her of her friend, Teto, when she discovered her love for french bread.

"She went out to the store and bought out the entire stock. Not a single loaf left."

"Oh, wow. That almost puts Kaito to shame. Of course, he's done that before, though..."

"Well, the most annoying part was that she forgot her wallet. We were having a sleepover at the time, so she took mine instead... I was broke for a week!" Len couldn't believe it. Miku just pouted, but he was laughing so hard he couldn't breath.

They actually took the idea of crepes. At that moment, they were enjoying the song, letting his mind wander. When the last notes died out, Len stopped stirring his banana orange juice. "Hey, Hatsune-san, I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"Let's say that I have this friend. Hypothetically, there's a very important day that this friend tells me about, but I end up forgetting it. And it just happens that I have a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity arranged on that day. If I choose to take the opportunity... would my friend be upset?"

Miku contemplated it for a long time. The crepes arrived and she was still thinking. Halfway through, she said, "I think that a true friend would understand and support you in your choice." Miku paused. "But just because the friend _understands_, that doesn't mean that he doesn't have feelings. Even if he wants to support you, he is going to feel hurt." With that, she went back to her dessert.

That didn't make Len feel better. Now he was wondering; _was_ Miku more important? As beautiful as she was, Len had never actually talked to her until she asked him to the dance. Not once had he himself spoken to her. But Kaito was a very close friend. While Len wanted to date Miku, who he came to love more every moment, he also wanted to keep up his side of this friendship. If Kaito wanted him to be at the graduation... then maybe Len shouldn't be here at all.

He finally figured out that keeping a 9-year-long friendship was far more important than keeping one date. And any possible girlfriend was going to have to understand that.

"Hatsune-san, I'm sorry," began Len, standing up. But Miku just held up a hand and smiled.

"I _know_, Len-kun," she said, "You have a friend who's graduating today, right?"

Len blinked. "How'd you know?"

"Your metaphor wasn't that hard to figure out," said Miku as gently as she could. _Well, I wasn't being subtle, but... that was specific._ "And I just want to say, you're definitely making the right choice. Whoever it is will only graduate once; you shouldn't miss it. Just send him my congratulations."

"Okay," said Len, grateful that Miku could be such a good person.

"Oh, and Len-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"You could have just told me. About the graduation, I mean. I'm not the kind of girl to stress out over one date, especially when it's something this important. It was considerate, but in the future, you can be honest. And just call me Miku."

"Okay then, Miku," said Len, coloring. _I feel like an idiot somehow..._ "And can we do this again over the summer, or next year maybe? I had an amazing time."

"Certainly. Now get going before you miss everything." Len smacked his head like he forgot in those few seconds and ran out. Miku couldn't help a giggle. Rin was right; Len _was_ a cute boyfriend.

* * *

><p>When Len arrived at the graduation party, he almost thought he had missed all of it. There were tons of people, but no one on stage. He caught sight of blue within the crowd and pushed towards it. "Kaito!" he called to get the older male's attention. Eventually, he was close enough for Kaito to hear. Of course, in a very cliche fashion, Kaito was facing the wrong way.<p>

"Len?" asked Kaito, sounding very confused, "Didn't you have a date with Miku-chan?"

"Yeah," said Len, "but I figured that a childhood friend was far more important than a girl I've only talked to a total of twice to date. I'm just sorry it took so long. I mean, I missed the ceremony."

"Hey, you're here now, so I don't care. Neither should you," Kaito fixed his hat (_What do you call those things, anyway?_). "So, are you mad about me ruining your first date?"

"No, there'll be others," shrugged Len, "and hey! My date wasn't 'ruined.' It went quite well, thank you. Oh, and Miku says 'congratulations.'"

"Nice!"

"Hey, Len, Kaito-nii!" shouted a voice. The owner was a familiar blonde-haired girl.

"Rin," said Len, "you're here!"

"Pfft! Don't sound so surprised, dear brother." Rin flipped her hair back unnecessarily. "Not everyone plans dates on their friends graduation. Congratulations, Kaito-nii!"

Kaito smiled. "Thanks, Rin-chan."

"And Len! What, did Miku dump you, leaving you no excuse for avoiding Kaito's ceremony?"

Kaito blinked. "Excuse? You were trying to avoid my graduation?"

"No!" yelled Len. "Rin's just stupid!"

"That's some gratitude for the person who set you up with Miku-chan."

"What?" said Len and Kaito in unison.

"Never mind." Rin waved it off.

"And you, Kaito! Stop believing everything Rin says!" Len scolded.

"Hmph! Says the boy who was dumped by the coolest girl in school." Rin crossed her arms.

"I _wasn't dumped!_" protested Len. Kaito laughed.

"Well, in that case, congratulations on the new girlfriend. Now you'll help me find Kaito-nii one, right?"

"I am _not_ helping you play matchmaker. Only girls like to do that."

Kaito looked disappointed. "But I'd like your advice on how to find an amazing girl like Miku, Len."

"Find your own girlfriend! Geez!"

"Aw... our little girl-magnet is embarrassed~"

"Shut up, Rin!"

* * *

><p>Len and Miku's second date took place over the summer. When Miku met Kaito, she said he was handsome, and Len sulked for the rest of the evening. Rin never stopped teasing him over being a possessive boyfriend.<p>

Miku introduced Len to Teto and Gumi. Gumi agreed that Len had to be the cutest boy she had ever seen, and Miku refused to let Len talk or sit next to them for the rest of that evening. Teto insisted Miku had to be the most adorable girlfriend in the whole world.

Overall, they were great. Len did help Rin find the perfect girl for Kaito: his high school teacher, Luka. After Kaito graduated, he became the owner of his own ice cream parlor, which the entire gang hung out at after school. Except in winter, to Kaito's great bewilderment.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Please review!<strong>


End file.
